Kiss The Girl
by FireflyDino
Summary: ¿Cómo una canción puede expresar lo que tengo que hacer? One-shot, en una fiesta los papeles pueden cambiar. ShadAmy y un poco de Shadouge.¡R&R!


¡¡Hola

**¡¡Hola!! Antes que nada, ya se que tengo que continuar con los otros fics, pero la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo, imagínense esto se supone que lo iba a subir mas o menos por el día de San Valentín, jaja, ¿ya ven? Felicidades a todos los que hayan tenido un grandioso catorce de Febrero y a los que no, creanme algún día llegara.**

**He decidido cambiar un poco solo por esta vez, así que lean el One-shot inspirado en el remake que hizo Ashley Tisdale de la canción: "Kiss The Girl", de la película "La sirenita".**

**Bueno antes de soltarles mas choros solo quiero recordarles que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ya quisiera, pero no.**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

* * *

**Kiss the girl.**

Ahí estaba el, en una fiesta a la que el no quería ir, vestido en un traje bastante incomodo que le había prestado la copia barata azul, sentado junto a la persona mas insistente del planeta.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

Shadow -Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los míos, hace ya tiempo ella se acercaba a mí para platicar y hasta a veces para buscar consuelo-¿Ya viste quien esta allá, picaron?

Voltee y allá estaba Rouge. Vestida con un vestido plateado que seguro llamaba la atención, no solo por el color si no por lo entallado que estaba.

Se veía hermosa.

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss girl._

Otra vez me moví para responderle a Amy, en otras ocasiones ni siquiera hubiera puesto atención pero con Amy era diferente, ya lo había tratado, pero simplemente no podía ignorarla.

¿Que con ella?- Respondí fríamente, la eriza me miro con incredibilidad.

Vamos Shadow, yo se que te gusta...- Vi como volteaba hacia donde estaba ella- se te nota luego, luego.

Sonreí, ¿Era "obvio"?

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

¡Y no me digas que no! Siempre que ando hablando contigo estas medio ausente, coqueto- Amy parecía feliz aquella noche- je, además debes recordar la misión de hoy...

¿Misión?- A veces me parecía que la fan de mi rival estaba bastante loca.

Así es- Volteo a verme- Y tú ya sabes que es.

Solo me queda abrir mucho los ojos mientras cruzo mis brazos, al ver como gesticula de una manera exagerada un beso.

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

No creo...hoy no es una buena noche, Amy- Le di unos golpecitos en la cabeza a mi acompañante y los dos nos quedamos en otro mundo, cada quien en el suyo.

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

¡Pero, pero Shadow! - Dijo después de unos minutos de reflexión- Rouge es hermosa...tienes oportunidad con ella, aprovecha mientras puedas.

Pude notar cierta tristeza en sus palabras, ¿Será por que piensa que Rouge se pueda ir

con otro antes de que "me le acerque"? ¿O será por algo más?

Hasta ahora pude notar que también Amy se había arreglado mucho para esa fiesta: Vestido corto, sencillo, de color verde. Su maquilla mas elaborado a como lo usa siempre. Su ahora más largo cabello en una trenza muy laboriosa.

Ahora que lo pienso, cierto erizo azul también se esta perdiendo de alguien **muy **especial.

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Rose ¿Y la copia?- Me miro poniendo una cara molesta que simplemente resultaba adorable en la pequeña eriza- No he visto que salgas corriendo atrás de él así que supongo que no ha llegado, ¿verdad?

¡No es una copia!-como me encanta hacerla enojar- Es mi...-vi como de repente trataba de evitar sus propias palabras- Se llama Sonic, ¿si?

Esta bien, no es para que te pongas brava pequeña- Se puso roja por la forma en la que la continuaba tratando, como una niña pequeña.

Ya no soy una niña, Shadow-**sama**- Vi como puso mucho énfasis en mi nombre- además, ¡No me cambies el tema, aun tienes que irte de aquí con un beso!

_Go__ on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

¿Y esperas que se lo de a Rouge?- Pregunte con asombro.

Claro, ¿A quien más?

Bueno, pues he visto mucho terreno desde que llegue- dije suavemente para no soltar más de lo debido.

Shadow-sama, por favor- Vi como estaba aguantando una risa, de esas que le salen naturalmente.

¿Mande, Amy-**chan**?- La verdad es que no estaba seguro de querer seguirle mas el juego que la eriza rosa se había propuesto a terminar.

Mira, parece que con las personas que estaba ya se fueron- volteo a verme con determinación en los ojos-¡Ahora es tu oportunidad Shadow!

Y si, ciertamente ahora la murciélago estaba sola.

_Now is your__ moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_The time will be better_

Vi como Rouge miro hacia donde estábamos y me guiño el ojo. Acto seguido Amy me pico todo menos disimuladamente la costilla con un codo.

¡Eah! Ya los vi- Voltee a verla con indiferencia- Ligador.

¿Como le hacia entender que la murciélago solamente era mi amiga?

Que esa noche no deseaba un beso.

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Al menos no por parte de Rouge The bat.

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's__ such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Al ver que no le contestaba nada, ella también se quedo callada.

Después vio su reloj.

Y en ese momento entendí que la habían dejado plantada.

_Shalalalala_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

¿Sabes Shadow?- Ni siquiera la voltee a ver pero ella sabia que la estaba escuchando- Perdón por ser tan encimosa pero...es que...realmente quiero que...

Que por lo menos _tú_ seas feliz.

Pude ver como sus labios temblaban.

Esos labios color carmín que habían sido preparados para esa noche, esos que estaban esperando que algo especial sucediera.

_Shalalalala_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Pude escuchar la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento, y sinceramente solamente quería que apagaran el sonido.

¿Como es que una canción pudiera describir lo que sentía?

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Pude ver como el guardián rojo se le acercaba a Rouge. Creo que Amy también lo noto pues al ver esto rápidamente se me abalanzo:

Shadow, rápido- Se levanto del asiento e hizo fuerza para levantarme, cosa que no funciono.

Rose, por favor- Dije ahora algo molesto por la insistencia.- además, ¿A ti que te importa si lo hago o no?

De repente sentí como dejaban de jalarme.

Luego sentí gotas en mi mano.

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

Amy Rose estaba llorando.

Tal vez fui demasiado duro, en las palabras. Pero es que nunca he sido un erizo hábil con ellas.

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's__ such a shame_

Shadow, la verdad es que yo...- se sonrojo notoriamente- perdón- con esto se tapo la cara- últimamente creo que... me importas demasiado...y como yo a ti no te paso ni por la cabeza- se destapo y miro hacia otro lado- perdón ya ni se lo que digo...

Con eso se volteo para irse de aquel lugar donde perdió el orgullo.

Y pude ver reflejado en su espalda todo lo que no comprendía, no la habían dejado plantada.

Solamente quería estar conmigo.

Pero ella pensaba que no me importaba, ella quería que yo fuese feliz.

Aunque fuera con otra persona.

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Antes de que pudiera alejarse más me recupere del shock y calmado, reservado como siempre busque su mano y la sujete fuertemente.

Y la besé.

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss that girl!_

Note que estaba sorprendida ante mi acto, pero yo sin darle importancia la rodee con mis brazos, la junte mas a mi cuerpo y después le susurre en el oído...

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

"Misión cumplida".

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

Con esto ella me sonrió y decidió no preguntar más, decidió no arruinar el momento que tanto había esperado.

_Go on and kiss the girl_

* * *

**Listo, La verdad es que no estoy muy feliz con el resultado pero es que esta sentí una gran necesidad de usar esta canción y pues se me hacia bonita la idea de que alguien tratara de alentar a su amor "imposible" a estar con otra persona con tal de que este fuera feliz.**

**Creo que soy pésima escribiendo Shadamy.**

**Pero por favor quiero que me dejen sus opiniones acerca de la historia, sus comentarios y todo eso, por favor, los Reviews son como la fuente de inspiración para un escritor.**

**O al menos para una floja obsesionada con los Fanfics.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
